


We Can't Save Everyone, But We Can Still Try

by Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Asks That You Do Not Attack Them, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bring Tissues You'll Need Them Probably, Castiel Gets Injured, Castiel Has Some Serious Scars, Castiel is Human (Kinda), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Scary Man Sometimes, Dean Thinks Castiel's Scars are Cool, Dean Winchester Gets to Use a Big Gun, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean and Cas Have Gently Bed Stuff, F/M, Inspired by Kabaneri of The Iron Fortress and a Lot of Zombie Movies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester Gets Called Moose, Some People Might Have to go Cry by the End of This, That's Some Inappropriate Use of Force You're Using There Buddy, The Humans Messed Up, There Are Zombies of Sorts, There might be a happy ending, There's Sharp Blades Involved (Angel Blades Kinda), U-Hauls and Trailers Make Good Weapons, a lot of people die, there is fluff at some point, there's a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back/pseuds/Soulless_Soul_With_Angels_On_My_Back
Summary: "You want to know what is happening, why your friends and family and all who you know are rising from the dead to kill you?""It's simple, the world is razing itself to the ground. With the bodies of humans as it’s instruments.”"Welcome to the end of this world."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my second work!  
> You should read all the tags before you go reading, just so you're aware of somethings ahead of time, don't worry, there's no spoilers, I think, I'm not too good at tags.
> 
> Let's get into the end of the world, shall we?

“The world is razing itself to the ground. With the bodies of humans as it’s instruments.” -Castiel  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stopping was no longer safe anymore.

Pretty much every place they came to was overrun with the dead, with the reanimated bodies of people who couldn’t make it out unharmed in time.

They had been lucky in the beginning, being some of those who made it to the trailer trucks, but even those numbers had dwindled quickly as the days passed. People grew desperate, not knowing who to trust, everyone trying to guarantee their own safety. It was like a pack of starving dogs who had had a chunk of meat thrown into their midst. A bloody free for all.

Dean tried to keep a brave face as he helped his brother Sam pass out rations. Dean’s eyes scanned the trailer, it felt too much like a trap at this point, his sight passing over the people left. There used to be more, but not everyone made it out of those attacks as they passed through areas that should have been safe zones. Confusion and panic had sent others fleeing on foot, thinking they might be safer if they weren’t in such a big target.

Dean handed a man his ration, and the man gave Dean a small nod of thanks before he moved on. They were running lower on food every day that passed, the portions were having to become smaller and smaller in order to make sure everyone got some. Dean tried to ignore the idea of what would happen if they weren’t able to find more food, he tried to ignore his own aching empty stomach, he tried to ignore when he saw Sam subtly slip a pregnant lady an extra ration for the baby she carried. Sam knew he wasn’t supposed to do that, but he had a heart too big for his chest, he couldn’t stand watching other people suffer if he might be able to help them.

Dean was slightly thankful when he was able to retreat to the front of the trailer, crossing the makeshift bridge between the trailer and the bed of the truck that pulled it, where he didn’t have to look at all those hopeless faces.

He didn’t know what would happen to them next, he had no way of knowing. They could all die today or tomorrow, either from starvation or the hordes.

Would it be so hard to just let themselves be killed, then they wouldn’t have to suffer like this.

Dean shook his head hard to chase away the thought as it came to him. His dad would have slapped him for such a thought, for thinking so hopelessly.

They had to get through this, they had to find some way to continue to protect the small band of people with them.

They could not roll over and let themselves die.


	2. The Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hesitated, you died." -Dean

No one was really sure how this whole thing started. If it was the fault of scientists, or a creation of nature itself.

But however it started, it spread fast. 

It didn’t take much apparently, a single bite and the disease spread through the bloodstream like wildfire on dry brush.

The skin would pale and turn to a sickly gray, and the veins would lit up blue like a Christmas tree. The blood would “rot” in a sense and turn to black bile. The eyes would then glaze over as the disease reached the brain, just before the human body lost all function and the human died.

And then the disease took over, “waking” the body from death, leaving it nothing but a mindless and violent shell, with only the instinct to spread and kill.

And so far, there appeared to be no way to stop it, other than killing the bitten before the disease took hold of their brain. And for those already dead, you had to take off their head and then split it in two, killing the brain.

And for extra measure, you burn the corpse. It was a fast way to dispose of the body, and the closest thing to a burial the dead would get.

The mercy killings were the hardest, it was easier to kill someone when they no longer were in control of themselves, when all they did was try to kill those around them. But to look a pleading person in the eyes, both of you knowing what has to be done, that you had to kill them, it made your hands freeze on your blade and gun.

You had to learn to leave some ideals behind in this new horrible world. You had no time to hesitate, hesitation wasn’t an option anymore.

If you hesitated, you got hurt.

If you hesitated, you died.


End file.
